ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Scooby-Doo Movie: The Spell of the Unown/Credits
Here are the credits for Scooby-Doo Movie: The Spell of the Unown. Opening Credits Warner Bros. and Walt Dinsey Pictures. present Scooby-Doo Movie: The Spell of the Unown Executive Producer TBA Story by TBA Art Directed by Katsuyoshi Kanemura Edited by Paul Douglas Toshio Henmi Yutaka Ita John Loeffler Music by Alan Silverman Art Department Armando Carrillo Lee Go Adrian Gonzales Lori Hanson Scott Hill Mario Piluso Lane Raichert Nelda Ridley CAST Additional Voice Music Mulan II Theme Song Written and Performed by Joel McNeely DisneyToon Studio One Little Ship Written by Ed Rertson and Steven Page Performed by Barenaked Ladies Produced By Jim Scott and Barenaked Labies Recorded by Jim Scott Mixeld by Tom Lord-Ace Gonna Make You Sweat Wirtten by Robret Clivilles and Frederick Williams Performed by C & C Music Factory Courtesy Of Columba Records By Arrangements Whit Sony Bmg Music Entertainment All I Know '' Written by Jimmy Webb Produced by John Ondrasik Performed by Five For Fighting Recorded and Mixled by Frank Wolf Five For Fighthing Appears Couresty Of Aware/Columba Records ''Stir It Up Written by Danny Sembello and Sherrell Willes Performed by Patti LaBelle and Joss Stone Produced by Mark Hammond Recoreded by Dave Dillbeck Mixeld by Seban Ghenla Patti LaBelle Appers Courtesy of Def Soul Classics/Island Def Jam Joss Stone Appers Courstey Of Emi Music North America Spongebob SquarePants Written by Derek Drymon Performed by Patrick Pinney Produced by Septhen Hillenberger Recorede by Joel Barker Mixeld by Frank Wolf Mixeld Theme Written by Jess Harnell and Tom Kenny We Are The Campions Written by Frederick Mercury Wannabe Written by Victora Beckman, Melissa Brown Emma Bunton, Melanie Chislom Geraldine Halliwell Matthew Rowbottom and Richard Stannard Stayin' Alive Written by Barry Gibbs Maurice Gibbs and Robin Gibbs It's the End of the World as We Know It Wirtten by Williams Berry, Peter Beck Michael Milles and Michael Stipe Performed by R.E.M. Courtesy Of Irs Records Under License Fron Emi Film & Televison Music I Will Survive Written by Dino Fekaris and Frederick Perren Lollipop Written by Julius Dixon and Beverly Ross Ain'T No Moutain High Enough Written by Nick Ashford and Calerine Simpson Performed by Diana Ross Courtesy of Motown Recoreds Under Licene From Universal Music Enterpriess Don'T Do Breaking My Heart Written by Elton John and Bernie Taupin Technology Dale R. Beck Michael S. Blum Jason L. Bergman Amy Ellenwood Edward Ted Boyker Roger Gould Hank Barrtio Brad Brooks Charles E. Deal Peter Lee Chun Williams T. Caterpillar Lawrence Chai James P. Hurrell John D. Hoffman Carl CJ Le Pape Paul Hildebrandt Bill James Amdnira AJ Jayasinghe Kimberly W. Keech Kevin E. Keech Jeff Nash David Oguri Catherine Lam Dara McGarry Hans Zimmer James A. Sadness Joe Suzow Terence Worley Laurice Tracy Doug White Tomas A. Wong Derek E. Wilson Post Production & Sound US Post Production Sound Services by SKYWALKER SOUND A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Very Speical Thanks To Gina Aarinokia Jenny Aleman-Holman Kathy Alexander Karen Bailey Tamara J. Bonnell-Truitt Charlie F. Boyer Shelia Brown John Alexnader Franchsca Arata Fred Cox Jenni Tsoi Fox Carney Tim Campbell Travis Beckner Ginger Wei-Hsien Chen Steve Berry Gina Sunny Colbacchini Donna Cartee Brown Jayne Carter Jim Dubensky Pamela Dugan Doug Engalla Nancy Even Natherine Cuzenie Christopther Caleb Gonzlez Maggie Walsh Gisel Karen Paik Geri Lee Gorowski Julianne Hale Jack P. Lew Bonnie Halmoe Hays Rachele Oilver Lord Jeri Howard Rebecca Sugar Kaite Hooten Avetik Avo Karapetyan Heather Kayne Tamara N. Dalaf Scot Kimberly Carolyn McGlendon Jim Miller Kelly Lewis Ken Lewis Tammy Lewless Tom LaBraff Stephen Odie Leslie Erin Ong Dustin Papps Daniel Picketti Bonnie Popp Marty Prager Vivian G. Prcopio Pete Browngardt Pendeton Ward John Rojano Paul Sricher Francis Vincent Satala III Jan Schrer Jack Sera Amy Ellenwood Jack Dean Stauss Walt Sturrock Kris Taft Verna Takeyama Matt Tusgawa Scott Seiffret Peter Vaughan Sherry Powjejeen Villar Pam Waterman Chuck Westmore Patrick White Eric A. Wood Diane Philips Jo Katherine Wentworth Jennifer Lester Westmoreland Category:Post Credits Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits